


The Flames Of Passion

by FireflyRancher



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fights, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, The Sims 4, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyRancher/pseuds/FireflyRancher
Summary: In the vampire world there are two names that stand out more than any others: Straud and Vatore. The Strauds are traditional vampires with Vladislaus as the family head. The Vatores are the opposite as they are 'vegetarian vampires'. Caleb and his sister Lilith are the only ones belonging to the Vatore family. For almost a century the families fight. It's not until the fourth generation of Strauds that things take a drastic turn.





	The Flames Of Passion

Vlad was being hunted and was near death when he met a poor village woman on the road. She offered him help not know what he was. He returned her favor by turning her and making her his queen. Years later they had his heir, Dracula. Vlad did his best to raise him as a fighter and true king should anything happen to himself. On the other hand his wife Leanna brought him up to be a gentleman as she believed behind every great man, vampire or not, was a great woman like herself. The three lived in harmony for a century before things started to change. 

While out on the town Dracula met a young woman, just barely an adult. Her blond hair and blue eyes had him entranced. He followed her around for about three months before she was able to trick him into giving himself away. Shocked he at first thought to run, but she made him stay with one word. 

"Elizabeth." 

That's what drew his attention. He turned to her from the shadows of the alleyway and looked at her amused. His face earning a giggle from her. 

She smiled and said it again, declaring it her name. Batting her lashes and fixing her dress she waited politely for a response. 

Standing his ground he hesitated before curtsying and telling her his own. From there the two talked and he revealed to her his origins. Any fear he had about doing so was put to rest by her constant smiles.

Dracula and Elizabeth grew closer as time went on. Eventually falling in love and hiding their relationship from humans and vampires alike. Nothing could stay that way forever though. Leanna found out about them not too long before Elizabeth fell pregnant. At this time she was taken into their home where everyone was monitoring her. Vlad was the first and only who had been born a vampire from a human mother, but she did not live long after. Fearing Elizabeth would also die after giving birth they all kept an eye on her. Leanna even spoke about making her a vampire before it was too late. Elizabeth opposed to it though as no one was sure what the baby would be, there was a chance it could be human and turning her would kill it if that were the case.

The months came and went fast leaving everyone on edge when the time came for her to give birth. A pair of prime vampires were summoned to help with the process. Time passed slowly as Elizabeth cried out in extreme pain. Dracula rushed to her side while his parents followed the doctors. While holding her hand he did his best soothe her. It wasn't until the door slammed he took his eyes off her. His father vanished in puff of smoke while his mother stood in a pile of ash, holding his child. It was a girl that they ended up naming Rose.

Elizabeth made it to see Rose as a toddler. She agreed to become a vampire once Rose was older, but things didn't go that way. It was in the middle of winter when she didn't come home one day. Dracula ran out following her scent in a panic. When he finally found her she was in the arms of another vampire. She had fang marks on her neck and blood smeared on her lips. He looked to the one holding her, demanding his name. To his shock it was one of the vatore siblings his father turned about three decades ago. They were supposed to be some sort of vegetarians trying to be humans. Caleb, the vampire in question, had even vowed not to turn others as he said it was a curse and terrible fate.

Elizabeth was handed over to Dracula who rushed her home. For three weeks she laid in bed not wanting anything. Her skin paled and her touch grew cold, she was in immense pain and refused to cry out so that Rose wouldn't be afraid. One day she awoke and coughed up black blood. By the end of that night she had passed. They waited for days to see if she would rise as one of them, but it never happened. Rose knew nothing of what happened and when she questioned about the bite marks in her mother's neck everyone went silent. Still young she showed no signs of being a vampire and after what they thought to be an attack on her mother they decided not to tell her and to keep her heritage a secret from her.


End file.
